There are many different devices currently in production to achieve this phasing of the engine camshaft. For example, see U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0064997; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0206322; U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,506,623; 7,047,923; 6,971,352; 6,138,622; 6,129,061; 5,680,837; 5,361,736; 5,327,859; 4,850,427; and German Patent No. DE4110195. While each of these devices appear suitable to perform the intended function, it has been found that the devices have high overall cost and/or large clearance dimensions. It would desirable to provide a cam phaser with lower clearance dimensions and at a lower overall cost.